


Sunny Afternoon

by BadGirlCC



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlCC/pseuds/BadGirlCC
Summary: Solas asks Fionnghuala to take a walk with him in the Graves. What is he up to now?





	Sunny Afternoon

“Inquisitor. A moment?”

A smile bloomed across her face at the sound of his voice. He would never address her by anything than her title where anyone else could hear, despite the fact that she was sure everyone in the Inquisition knew. The shade of the Fen’Harel statue had become her unofficial office while they were clearing out the last of the Red Templars and Freemen from the Emerald Graves. Fionnghuala placed her stack of correspondence under a chunk of obsidian on the table nearby. 

“Of course, Solas.” 

She could tell as soon as she saw the way he was smirking that he was up to something. She stood, aching to kiss him, knowing that he was right about public displays.

“Walk with me?”

Solas had his staff and pack with him, so she picked up hers too.

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see. I think you'll enjoy what I have planned.”

They set off toward the river, Solas smirking the whole way. Before Fionnghuala knew it, they had reached the Firewater Garden. He led her to a great big tree with gnarled roots, facing a crumbling wall. Through the windows she could just see the spires of Elgar’nan’s Bastion. “Solas, it's beautiful,” she breathed. “Good. I am pleased you like it,” he said as he leaned his staff against the tree and unslung his pack. “We have the afternoon, vhenan,” He continued as he began emptying the contents of the pack. 

Fionnghuala’s jaw nearly hit the ground. “What? How? How did you manage it?” She was stammering in her surprise. She watched him lay out a blanket, a water skin, a few apples, half of a small loaf of bread, some cheese and two cups. “I heavily implied we had important and dangerous mage business in the area, and we should be left to it- unless, of course there is an emergency,” he said as he settled to the blanket with his legs criss crossed. “Oh, Solas,” was all she could say.

Solas began deftly cutting one of the apples with his belt knife as Fionnghuala settled close to him on the blanket. He handed her one of the pieces, their fingertips brushing as she took it. She hadn't told him yet, but she already knew with complete certainty that she was in love with Solas. Just being with him filled her heart until she felt like her chest would explode. He had been so reluctant to let her in... “Vhenan,” his questioning voice broke into her thoughts, “You appear to be floating away on a cloud.”

“I'm sorry, I suppose I was.” Fionnghuala looked down and a loose piece of hair fell from her braid and into her face. Solas reached out and tucked the hair back into place, then he lifted her chin with a light touch. He was smiling as though he had the biggest and best secret in the world,and his grey eyes sparkled. Fionnghuala couldn't help but smile too, and then Solas kissed her. 

His lips were soft and sweet, warm and appley. Gods above he was perfect. His hand moved to her cheek and she reached for him as he deepened the kiss. When she was wrapped in his arms this way, nothing else existed in the world. There was only his warm skin and clean scent and his calm voice. 

They both worked so hard, so often, that there was hardly ever any time to just be. Solas had found a way to carve out the afternoon, just for them, and it was perfect. Fionnghuala loved the Elvhen ruins, and she loved exploring them everywhere they went. She loved hearing Solas talk about the memories of the places their people once lived. 

She lay her head on his chest and he leaned back against the tree’s rough bark. This was good. This was what she wanted when everything was finally over and the dust had settled. Surely there would be time for a vacation? Or maybe a honeymoon? But she was getting ahead of herself. She sat up and poured a cup of water from the skin. After she had her drink she offered it to Solas. He drained the rest and set the cup back out of the way. 

The dappled sunlight played across his face, and Fionnghuala couldn't not kiss him. He was so beautiful, like a prince of Arlathan or a god among the people. She kissed the scar on his brow, and the freckles on his nose, and the dimple on his chin. She kissed his jaw and had just put her hands up his shirt, when they were interrupted by a nosy little nug who had scented their picnic.

There was a moment of pure pandemonium as they tried to chase the nuglet away, but it eventually won out. The nug’s ears flopped happily as it made off with the piece of cut apple they hadn't eaten yet. After they laughed about how silly it had been, Solas cocked his eyebrow and asked, “Now, where were we?” He gathered Fionnghuala close to him and said, “Ah, yes. Just about here.” He kissed the scar on her eyebrow and kissed her eyelids, he kissed her neck and he kissed her mouth. 

Her hands vined around him until one arm was around his neck and one was around his waist. The fingers of his hand were curled in her hair, while the other hand held her tightly to him.

And that was how they spent their afternoon: enjoying each other’s company. When the bread and cheese were gone, they shook out the blanket and packed up. They walked hand in hand around the garden and Solas told her what places in the Dales had been like before the Exalted March, before Orlais. They walked like that all the way until they might be sighted by the camp’s first patrol where Solas stopped and kissed her hand. 

“Thank you, Solas. Today was… amazing.” Fionnghuala couldn't keep the bittersweet note out of her voice. 

“It was my pleasure, vhenan. I hope we can do it again soon. Next time without the nugs?” They both smiled at the memory of the apple thief. He squeezed her hand, and let it go. 

Today had been amazing, but now it was back to war- to saving Thedas. There would be endless time to explore and dream in ruins together after they stopped Corypheus from tearing the world apart. Fionnghuala did her best to focus on the way Solas had looked in the dappled sunlight, and all of the future that lay ahead as they walked into camp.


End file.
